The Harry of Cho and the Other Way Around
by astig07
Summary: Linipat na ang Hogwarts sa Pilipinas. Si Cho na kaya ang girl of Harry's dreams?
1. Half Day

**THE HARRY OF CHO AND THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

**Me: **Wala pong slash content ang fic na ito, kung iyon po ang hinahanap ninyo, you should hit 'back' right now at the top of your screens, banda po sa left side yun ng screen, hindi po sa right.

**Note: **This fic was originally writen last year (that's 2004) with two chapters and unfinished. So I'm back! I updated it's two chapters! Many changes… and it's next chapters will be also published soon.

**Disclaimer:** some of the names that you will found in this story are from the novel Harry Potter by JK Rowling, I hope she won't mind. The other names are "true names" and the other are fictional made by me.

**Intro: **Nilipat ni Albus Dumbledore ang Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sa Pilipinas, pero ang kanilang pasok ay September to Hunyo pa rin. Natutunan na ng mga Wizard ang mga ginagawa ng mga Muggles. Marunong na silang maginternet, magpakain ng baboy, manood ng X-Rated na pelikula, mag mall, shopping, mag text, isama mo na rin ang mga kababuyan ng mga Muggles kamukha ng paliligo sa putikan, kainin ang kaning baboy (YUCK!), at marami pang iba na kung ilalagay ko dito e baka masira na ang database ng site na ito. Joke!

Heto na po, basa lang ng basa:

**April 2004**

Ito ang buwan kung saan malapit na ang botohan kung sino ang susunod na president ang Pilipinas. Si Gloria ba? O si FPJ? Ito rin ang buwan at taon kung kelan sumikat ang F4, na parang dance craze, parang Tsupeta. At na kung saan ay 3rd year pa lamang sina Harry sa fic na ito.

"Diba half-day tayo bukas? Ayaw mo punta tayo ng Hogsmead bukas?" tanong ni Ron kay Harry sa Cellepono. "Oo, half-day tayo bukas kasi may meeting yung mga prof natin, o sige sasama ako. e sino ba lahat ang sasama?" sagot ni Harry. "Tatanungin ko muna sina Malfoy at Cerdric, pero sasama yung mga yun sigurado, ako pa! Ang dali lang suhulan nung mga yun!" sabi ni Ron. "Sige, bye na, gagawin ko pa yung pinapagawang assignment sa atin ni Prof. Snape," sabi ni Harry, sabay baba ng cellepono.

Oo nga pala, sina Malfoy at Cedric ay napunta na sa Gryffindor, naging matalik silang kaibigan at paminsan-minsan ay matalik na kaaway lalo na sa mga girls at bakla (joke!) nilang nagugustuhan. Si Cedric ay bumalik sa pagiging 3rd year dahil nabasag niya ang half-moon spectacles ni Dumbledore. Sila ang "F4" ng kanilang school. Kamukha sila ng F4 na mahahaba ang buhok at mayayaman, ngunit hindi sila ganun kayabang ng mga totoong F4, matatalino rin sila at may mukha, kaya pinagnanasaan sila ng mga babae sa kanilang.

"Get your notebooks please, and let's check your assignment," sabi ni Prof. Snape, ang kanilang guro sa Araling Panlipunan…

Oo, meron na silang subject na ganyan, approved by the DepEd! Naks! Pero si Snape pa rin ang Potion Master, dalawa lang yung subject na tinuturo niya, para daw mas malaki ang sahod nya, para di na dw cya mag abroad.

… Si Prof. Snape ay may pagka-katok, ngunit may pagka-strick din siya dahil kung hindi siya magiging strick, magloloko ang mga kanyang estudyante.

"Mr. Diggory, paki basa ang unang tanong," sabi ni Prof. Snape, ang tono ng kanyang boses ay parang wala siya sa mood. Tumayo si Cedric at binasa niya ng malakas ang unang tanong: "Sino si Swami Dayanand **Saraswati?**"

"Sino ang makakapagsabi ng tamang sagot para sa unang tanong?" sabi ni Prof. Snape, nagtaasan ang mga kamay, "Yes, Ms. Granger, the know-it-all!" tuloy ni Prof. Snape. "Si Swami Dayanand **Subiri-**" sabi ni Hermione ngunit naputulan siya. "Hahahaha..." tawa ng kanyang mga classmates. "Class, keep quiet! Anong Swami Dayanand **Subiri?** Aktres yun eh?" sabi ni Prof. Snape, ang kanyang tono ay tumaas ng bahagya.

"Sorry po, Si Swami Dayanand Saraswati ay ang nagtatag ng Arya Samaj noong 1875 at siya ang ama ng bagong nasyonalismong Hindu. Galing siya sa isang mayamang pamiliya at pinili niyang maging..."

"Wala sa mood si Prof. Snape, may mens siguro siya ngayon," bulong ni Susan Bones na bestfriend ni Hermione kay Ginny na friend din nila (parang friendster diba?)

Si Susan nalipat din sa Gryffindor. Tapos si Ginny, accelerated, nag tiki-tiki kasi, nido, bear brand, gatas ng kalabaw, gatas ng kanyang ina, pati na rin ang gatas na nasa labi ng mga friends nya. And siya ang gumawa sa eye glasses ni Prof. Dumbledore.

"Tanga, pano magmemens si Prof. Snape eh lalaki cya!" sabi ni Ginny, and she's slightly giggling. "Hindi mo ba alam ang tsismis! Nakita si Prof. Snape sa banyo ng mga girls lage, dun sa banyo sa 2nd floor, sa bathroom ni Moaning Myrtle, yung nadiscover ni Harry na papasok sa Chamber of Secrets!" sabing pabulong ni Susan. "Talaga! Oo noh! Alam ko kaya yun, nanggaling na ako dun, ang sarap pa nga ng feeling papasok sa Chamber of Secrets, hay tama na, baka makita tayo ni Ms. Snape!" sabi ni Ginny, and now she's really giggling. Di lang sila nakikita ni Snape.

"...ermitanyo, mula 1860, siya ay naging guro," sabi ni Hermione at umupo na siya, namumula ang kanyang mga pisngi, labi mata, ilong, tenga, etc dahil sa kahihiyan niyang ginawa.

"Ms. Bones, question number two please," order ni Prof. Snape. "Isang Orange Juice, Isang One Piece Chicken, with gravy, dagdag ka na rin ng Apple Pie, Isang tasang lugaw, yun lang." Biglang kumulo ang dugo ni Prof. Snape, para cyang takuri! "Joke lang po, Sino si Ram Mohan Roy," sabi ni Susan.

Nag-sipag lipana na naman ang mga kamay sa ere. "Please answer question number two, Yes, Potter." Tumayo si Harry sa kanyang upuan, "Si Ram Mohan Roy ay isang miyembro ng pamilyang Brahman. Naglakbay siya sa buong India at nagtrabaho siya sa pamahalaang kolonyal," sabi ni Harry.

Hanggang number ten ang kanilang assignment at sinagot nilang lahat ito. Naubos na ang 50 minutos ng kanilang 60 minutos na subject, kaka-sagot lang ng tanong. At pagkatapos nilang mag-check ng assignment ay sinimulan na ni Prof. Snape ang pagrerecord ng mga score ng kanyang mga anak.

RINGGG...

"Good day," ang huling bati ni Prof. Snape sa kanyang mga estudyante para sa araw na iyon. "Good day and thank you Prof. Snape," sagot ng klase. "Be ready for a quiz on Monday about this lesson," ang gulat ni Prof. Snape sa kanyang mga estudyante, pero may umangal... "Huwat! Prof. Snape naman, kakatest lang po namin kahapon, pahinga muna po!" angal ni Ginny. "I'm sorry, hindi ko puwedeng iurong, naghahabol tayo ng lessons, malapit na ang finals ninyo. You have to take the quiz on Manday," at lumabas na si Prof. Snape sa classroom.

Sumunod ang Filipino... Divination… Chemistry... Math... Break... Transfiguration… English... Computer... Charms… and Crystals… at sa wakas...

RINGGG...

"Yehey, puwede ng mag-lakwatsa sa Hogsmead!" ang sigaw ng pinakamaingay pinakamatangkad at pinakamatanda sa buong school.

"Tara na Malfoy, punta na tayo sa SM," sabi ni Harry. "Hindi, mauna na kayo ni Ron, pumunta ng SM, may pupuntahan kami sandali ni Cedric, at hindi namin sasabihin kung ano ang gagawin namin. Magkita na lang tayo sa Three Broom Sticks, 1:00pm, Dun tayo kakain" painggit na sabi ni Malfoy. "Okay, dun nalang tayo magkita, lilibot muna kami ni Harry tapos pagdating ninyo kain tayo," sabi ni Ron

Sila ay may sara-sariling sasakyan (Harry, Ron, Malfoy at Cedric) pero hindi pa sila nag-dradrive may driver sila (sabi ko nga kaninia, mayaman sila). Sumakay sila sa kanilang mga sasakyan, yung dalawa nagtungong Hogsmead, yung dalawang natira sa Diagon Alley nagpunta.

Karating nina Harry at Ron sa Hogsmead sila ay naglibot muna, nakabili sila ng kanilang mga kailangan.

Bago pumatak ang 1:00pm, nagtungo na sina Ron at Harry sa Three Broom Sticks, pagkatapos pa ng ilang minuto dumating na rin doon sina Cedric at Malfoy. "Saan ba kayo napgunta?" tanong ni Harry. "Basta, wala na kayo dun, sa amin na lang yun ni Cedric," sabi ni Malfoy. "Tara na, saan ba tayo kakain?" tanong ni Cedric. "Kayong mamili sa Dito o sa Diego's Grill?" tanong ni Ron. "Sa Diego's Grill na lang," sabay-sabay na sabi ng tatlo. Gulo nila noh?

Habang papunta sila sa Diego's Grill, may nakasabay silang mga freshmen sa school nila. "Uy, ayun sina Ron!" sabi ng isa. "Ang pogi talaga ni Cedric," sabi naman ng isa. "Hindi ha? Mas-guwapo si Ron," sabi ng isa. Nagsimula silang mag-away. Pinigilan nina Harry ang dalawang Freshmen na nag-aaway, sanay na sila sa nga eksenang ganyan. Ayaw nilang may roong nag-aaway ng dahil lang sa kanila. Pagkatapos pa nun may nakita silang tatlong taga Beuxbatons na namamangha sa kanila at ganun din ang nangyari—nagaway, pinigilan nila Harry din ang mga ito, at kaalis nila, kilig na kilig ang mga tatlong taga ibang school.

"Lahat ng mga Japaneese foods nyo especially Tempura, apat na top-less Iced-tea atsaka dalwang plato ng Ocean Rice," ang sabi ni Harry sa waiter. "Sir yung order nyo ay: Lahat ng mga Japaneese foods namen especially Tempura, apat na top-less Iced- tea at dalawang plato ng Ocean Rice. Yun lang po ba?" sabi ng waiter kay Harry. "Oo yun lang," sabi ni Harry sa waiter.

Nakita nilang dumaan ang dalawang kaklasi nila. "Uy, Susan, dito muna kayo, kain tayo libre namin, diba guys?" sigaw ni Cedric kina Susan at Ginny. "Oo dito muna kayo!" dugtong ni Harry. Umupo sa tabi nina Malfoy at Cedric sina Susan at Ginny. "Ano ang gusto niyong i-order?" tanong ni Ron. "Umm... Actually we already finished eating na eh," sabi ni Ginny. "Kahit drinks or desserts lang, ayaw ninyo?" tanong ni Malfoy sa dalawang babae. "Okay, isang Strawberry Shake sa akin," sabi ni Ginny. "I think I like Strawberry Shake too," sabi ni Susan. "Waiter," sigaw ni Cedric sa waiter, "Pa-order pa ng dalawang Strawberry Shake," tuloy ni Cedric. "Okay, sir," sabi ng Waiter.

Pag dating ng pagkain ay kumain na sila. "Bakit di kayo masyadong kumain ha Cedric at Malfoy?" tanong ni Ron. "Eh... er, busog kami, kaninang break madami kaming kinain kaya busog kami," sagot ni Cedric. Inapakan ni Cedric ang paa ni Malfoy at sumagot ito ng: "Oo, marami kaming kinain kanina." Tapos nang kumain sina Cedric at Malfoy at ang dalawang babae naman ay nakaupo na lamang, ubos na kasi yung Strawberry Shake nila. Samantala, patuloy pa rin sa pagkain si Harry at Ron.

"I think we should go now, thanks for the treat," sabi ni Susan, na may kasamang smile. "Thanks for your time!" sabi ni Malfoy. At Umalis na ang dalawang babae. "Hindi pa ba kayo malapit matapos?" tanong ni Malfoy sa dalawang kumakain. "Malafitna, mabuti pahkunin na ninyo yongvill," sagot ni Roin na nahihirapang magsalita dahil puno ang bibig niya. "Waiter bill please," sigaw ni Cedric sa waiter. "Here it is sir," sabi ng sosyal na waiter habang inaabot ang isang parang libreta ng bangko. Binuksan ito ni Cedric at tinignan niya ang Bill:

"P1199.99 lahat ang kinain ninyo, natin pala" sabi ni Cedric. Automatic silang naglabas ng tig P300.00. "Keep the change," sabi ni Cedric sa waiter, sabay bigay ng parang libreta ng bangko na bill nila sa waiter. "Thank you Sirs, come back again po!" sabi ng waiter na nakasuot ng smiling face.

Kalabas nila ng Diego's Grill, biglang may nag-text kay Harry: kita tau sa Three Broom Sticks... ngaun din Sender: Parvati +63927639276 Sent: 01:47:07pm 04/14/2004 Nagreply naman si Harry kay Parvati: ok, punta ako jan kaagad! "Punta tayo sa Three Broom Sticks, kita daw dun kami ni Parvati," sabi ni Harry.

Nasa Three Broom Sticks na sila at nakita na nila si Parvati pero bago sila magkalapit ay may tumatakbong babae na mukhang papunta ka Parvati na nakabangga ni Harry at gumulong-gulong ito sa sahig, ang kanyang mga dala- dalang gamit ay nagsipag kalat.

Si Cedric, Ron at Malfoy ay nagpulot ng mga gamit ng babae. Samantala, si Harry at si Parvati ay to the rescue kaagad sa babae.

"Miss, okay lang ba kayo?" tanong kaagad ni Harry sa babae. Ang mga tao ay nagsisitinginan na, May dumating na mga guardya. "Okay lang po kami dito, huwag na po kayo makipagisyoso, mabuti pa po ay i-disperse na po ninyo ang mga tao," sabi ni Harry sa guardya, bago pa ito makapagsalita. "Okay lang ako," sabi ng babae.

Biglang tumunog ng cellepono na N6600 ni Malfoy. "Wait lang, tumatawag si er, basta," sabi ni Malfoy, at lumayo siya ng konti sa mga friends niya kasi ayaw niyang marinig ng kaibigan niya ang pinaguusapan nila.

"Kaya mo bang tumayo?" tanong ni Harry sa babae. "Oo kayo ko," sabi ng babae, ngunit hindi ito makatayo kahit na tinutulungan na ito ni Harry. "Eh hindi mo yata kaya," binuhat ni Harry ang babae at inilagay niya ito sa isang upuan sa Three Broom Sticks. Mukhang gustong-gusto ito ng Babae.

"Ikaw kasi Cho, hindi mo tinitingnan ang dinadaanan mo," sabi ni Parvati.

"Kilala mo siya?" tanong ni Harry kay Parvati. "Oo, friend ko siya at kaya kita pinapunta dito kasi gusto kong ma-meet mo siya," sabi ni Parvati. "Oh, hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter, and you are?" sabi ni Harry. "Plesure. I'm, I'm, er, Cho Chang," sabi ni Cho. "You Chineese! Conachiwa, hachacha, ewchuchakaluka!" ang sabi ni Harry. "Sort of… pero di ako nakakaintindi ng Chineese." Sagot ni Cho.

Na-collect na lahat nina Cedric at Ron ang mga gamit ni Cho at inilagay nila ito sa katabing table ni Cho. Sumunod na lumapit si Malfoy, tapos na siyang makipag-usap sa kausap niya. "Guys," sabi ni Parvati, "This is Cho, Cho this is Cedric, Malfoy and Ron," sabi ni Parvati, sabay turo kung sino sila.

"Parvati, tara dun tayo, may sasabihin ako sayona confidential," sabi ni Malfoy. "Dun lang kami ha?" lumayo sina Malfoy at Parvati, hanggang sa hindi na sila abot-tanaw at earshot kung saan nakapuwesto ang apat sa Three Broom Sticks. "Halika Cedric may bibilihin ako. Harry dun lang kami ha?" sabi ni Ron.

"Okay ka na ba?" tanong ni Harry kay Cho. "Umm... Oo kaya ko na," sagot ni Cho.

Makalipas ang thirty minitues may apat na sunod-sunod na nag-text kay Harry, para-pareho lang ang messages na na-recive niya. Galing ito kina Cedric, Malfoy, Ron at Parvati: "hindi na kami babalik jan, pakana namin ito, hindi alam ni Cho, kaya wag mng sabihin sa kanya... wag mo kaming ibubuking kay Cho... By the way hindi kasama sa plano namin na mag-kabunggo kayo! TC! Baka cya na ang girl of your future!"

Ano ang ginawa nina Malfoy at Cedric sa Diagon Alley e sa ang layo nito sa Hogwarts? Sino ang kausap ni Malfoy sa cellphone? Ako nga di ko na alam eh, kasi last year pa ito napublish dito eh ngayon ko na lang inuupdate… lol… saan dadalhin ni Harry si Cho? Abangan sa susunod na kabanata.


	2. Kamalasan

**Ang Nakaraan: **Half-day sa Hogwarts ngayon kaya nasa Hogsmead lahat halos ng mga estudyante, nag shoshopping. Nag meet na rin ang ating bida, sina Harry at Cho sa walang kamatayang Three Broom Sticks. Sinet sila ng kanilang mga kaibigan…

Tama sina Ron, oo hindi pa siya nagkaroon ng girlfriend ni isa kahit. Wala pa kasi sa isip yun ni Harry, gusto lang niya munang makapagtapos. Iniinis na nga siya ng mga kaibigan niya, kasi sila nagkaroon na ng girlfriend.

"Um... Cho, you ok?" tanong ulit ni Harry. "Oo ang kulit mo ha?" sabi ni Cho, nagmamalaki. "I just wonder kung gusto mong ipasyal kita, kasi hindi na babalik sina Parvati dito, umalis na sila, treat ko," sabi ni Harry. "Ano ba ang gusto nilang palabasin? Gusto nila na maging mag-on tayo?" tanong ni Cho tapos sinabi niya sa sarili niya "Ok lang hay naku, kung alam mo lang na patay na patay ako sayo! Pero magpapakipot muna ako." Tapos, biglang sabi ni Harry, "Parang ganun na nga, gusto nila tayong mag syota."

"Ayaw ko nga noh! Parang mas gusto ko pa nga si Cedric kesa sayo, mas pogi cya. Tsaka torpe ka ata…" pakipot na sabi ni Cho. Namula si Harry.

"Ano gusto mo ba o hindi?" tanong ulit ni Harry. "Nakakahiya naman, libre mo, e samantalang ngayon lang tayo nag-meet," sabi ni Cho. "Ok, sige kung ayaw mo, uwi na ako," sabi ni Harry na parang nang-iingget. "Sige tara, saan mo ba ako dadalhin?" sagot ni Cho. "Ikaw ang bahala," sabi ni Harry. "Gusto kong mag-internet kaso er, ok lang ba sayo?" tanong ni Cho. "Ok lang sa akin," sagot ni Harry.

Nagtungo sila sa Netopia marami ang tao sa loob, halos lalaki, naglalaro ng Ragnarok. "Miss dalawa pong computer, internet po, kung puwede pong magkatabi," sabi ni Harry sa isang babang mukhang matapang, bagong re-bond ang buhok, nag rejoice yata. "Numbers 7 at 9," sabi ng babae. "Nangangasar pa yata etong babaeng ito, sabi ng magkatabe!" sabi ni Harry sa sarili niya

"Miss sabi ko po magkatabe!" sabi ni Harry sa babae, may usok ng lumalabas sa ulo niya!

"WALA!" sigaw ng babae, nag-eecho ang boses niya (WALA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA). Biglang naging mukhang monster ang mukha niya, tapos bumalik sa normal.

"Hoy, Jenny, wag mong sigawan yang customer natin," sabi ng isang lalaki. "Sorry ha? Hindi kasi nakainom ng Alaksan si Jenny, ano ba ang gusto niyo?" sabi ng lalaki. "Umm.. gusto po namin dalawang computer, internet, magkatabi," sabi ni Harry.

"Ganun ba? Numbers 01 at 40," sabi ng lalake. "Isa pa to, nangangasar na talaga ang mga tao dito!" sabi ulit ni Harry sa sarili niya. "Excuse lang po ha? Sabi ko po magkatabi." Nagiinit na ang ulo ni Harry, dagdag pa ang problemang binigay nina Ron.

Kamukha ni Luna, sumigaw di ang Lalaki ng "WALA!" nag echo din ang boses niya (WALA-LA-LA-LA-LA).

"Isa ka pa, Henry!" sabi ng isang babae, sabay palo ng isang frying pan sa ulo ni Henry. Na Knok-out si Henry.

"Sorry guys, mainitin kasi ang mga ulo nitong dalawa, wala na kasi silang pambili ng Alaksan, sige numbers 2 at 3 kayo," sabi ng babae. "Ilang minitues?" tanong ng babae. "Open time na lang po, mamaya na lang kami magbabayad," sabi ni Harry.

Umupo si Harry sa computer number 2 at si Cho naman ay sa number 3. Nag eecho parin ang boses ng dalawang mainitin ang ulo (LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA) "Cho may friendster ka?" tanong hi Harry. "Oo noh, ang tagal ko na ngang naka-subscribe sa friendster," sagot ni Cho. "Add mo ako, sabi ni Harry. "Sige wait lang ha?" sabi ni Cho.

Abala sila sa pag-uusap ng may pumasok na babaeng mag-nanakaw sa Netopia. Naka faded at the same time fited pants ang suot ng magnanakaw, naka black and white (ibig sabihin gray) na shirt at may suot- suot na stockings sa ulo.

Walang nakapansin sa magnanakaw kasi abala ang lahat, maingay, isama mo pa ang echo ng boses ng dalawang mainitin ang ulo (La-LA-LA-LA-LA).

Si Harry ang napagtripan ng magnanakaw, alam kasi ng magnanakaw ang background ng pamilya niya, sila lang naman ang may ari ng pagawaan ng takong ng sapatos sa Marikina, may 100 branches ang kanilang repair shop ng kahit anong bagay, all around ika nga, sa buong Pilipinas, at maraming marami pang tindahan, mula sa sari-sari store hanggang sa malls. Kinuha ng magnanakaw ang wallet ni Harry na may lamang P10,000.00 (barya lang yun sa kanya pero malaking halaga na yun sa magnanakaw). Hindi nakuha ng magnanakaw ang cellphone ni Harry kasi hawak-hawak niya ito.

Biglang pumasok sa loob ng Netopia si Goria Macapagal Arroyo. Gagawa yata ng speach. Magpapaboto siguro sa darating na eleksyon. Maraming reporter din ang pumasok. Samantala, ang magnanakaw ay kaagad na nakapagtago sa isang sulok na kung saan hindi siya makikita.

Biglang nanahimik ang mga tao, pati ang echo ng boses ng dalawang mainitin ang ulo ay nanahimik din, nakisama sa peacefulness ng paligid.

"Iboto po ninyo ako sa halalan, 'no?" sabi ni GMA, "Pag ako po ay naupo po ulit sa upuan, I mean sa Malacanang sisiguraduhin ko pong wala na po ang mga korupt sa gobyerno... at wala ng magnanakaw! Wala na ang Bonet Gang, Ang Stocking Gang, ang Bracelet Gang, ang Anklet Gang, at marami pang iba" tuloy ni GMA, mahigit isang oras yata ang speach niya. Tinamaan sa mga sinabi ni GMA ang magnanakaw, na-touch yata, pero wala cyang balak na ibalik ang pitaka ni Harry at magpahuli sa mga pulis.

"Maraming samat po! 'No? At ako po ay tutuloy na" sabi ni GMA, sa wakas tapos na ang speach niya, "but, Mrs. President..." sabi ng isang reporter sa JMA7, oo tama JMA7, Japan Music Association Chanell 7. Hayun at lumabas na si GMA kasama ang press, nakiisyoso at nakisama naman ang magnanakaw palabas ng Netopia, walang nakapansin, magaling ang taktika ng magnanakaw. Kalabas ni GMA pati ng press. Umingay ulit "Ano ba, kainis si GMA, yan tuloy level 1 ako ulit!" sigaw ng isa. Bumalik din ang echo ng boses ng dalawang mainitin ang ulo (LA-LA-LA-LA-LA).

"Tara, alis na tayo," sabi ni Harry, hinahanap niya ang pitaka niya, hindi niya mahanap. "Pero may problema e," sabi ni Harry, "Nawawala ang pitaka ko!"

Sino ang magbabayad sa Netopia? Obvious ba? Lol! Ang mga katanungang binitawan ko sa unang kabanata ay masasagot na ba sa susunod na kabanata! Abangan!


	3. Quidditch Pitch

**April 2005**

Naupo na ulit sa Malacanang si GMA, nawala na halos lahat ang mga gang na binanggit ko kanina. Patay na si FPJ! Laos na ang F4. Tumanda na ng isang taon ang author ng fic na ito, 2 pa rin ang reviews nito… ano ba? At kung saan ay 4th year na ang mga bida natin. Nakaisip na rin pala ako kung sino yung gagawin kong character na kausap ni Malfoy sa cellphone… tagal ko na kasi di nauupdate itong fic ko.

Oo nga pala, nakalimutan ko, si Cho Chang ay sa Ravenclaw, hindi cya nalipat sa Gryffindor. Pero 4th year cya, umulit kasi cya ng isang taon dahil nabasag lang naman niya ang eye glasses ni Prof. McGonagall.

Habang nasa Quidditch Field sina Harry at Cho, wala lang, naglalambingan. Naalala ni Cho ang kanilang unang araw na pagkikita…

"Sige, ako muna ang magtretreat. Miss eto po ang bayad…" Agad inabot ni Cho ang bayad sa tindera, ay mali, sa cashier. "Sorry ha? Ikaw pa tuloy ang nagtreat," sabi ni Harry na nahihiya pa. "Wala yun, wala taung magagawa, nawala pitaka mo."

Bilang pasasalamat, isinakay ni Harry si Cho sa kanyang magarbong sasakyan at sabay silang bumalik sa Hogwarts, you know, gabi na kasi nun, and they have cerfew.

"Hayaan mo, pag nakuha ko na allowance ko next week, ibibili kita ng hindi mo inaasahan na bagay," sabi ni Harry na parang nanlalambig. "Huwag na… sige, balik na ako sa dormitory, magbibihis pa ako, kita na lang tayo sa Great Hall mamayang dinner," at umalis na nga si Cho, si Harry ay naiwan sa Entrance Hall.

Siguro nga, baka si Cho na nga ang maging dream girfriend ni Harry, they just have to be close…

Tawa sila ng tawa. "Salamat talga dun sa gift mong binigay Harry," sabi ni Cho habang nakahiga sa lap ni Harry. "No Problem, Firebolt lang yun, mura pa sa akin yun," sabi ni Harry, "Ayaw mo lipad muna tayo? Accio Firebolt!" "Accio Firebolt," ang sigaw rin ni Cho. And within a few seconds they are already in midair, lumilipad.

Tinago ni Harry ang wand nya sa likod niya at nagsabing, "Bulaklakis!" at may lumabas na flowers, "Umulanis ng petalis!" at nagkaroon ng petal storm (um… ganun ba talaga tawag dun… basta, umulan ng petals ng bulaklak sa Quidditch Field).

"Wow," ang sigaw ng namanghang Cho. Lumapit si Harry kay Cho at ibinigay niya ang mga bulaklak. "Wow, these flowers are so beautiful, Harry! But what are these for?"

"Um… er… di ko alam kung saan ko uumpisahan eh, but er… will you be my girl?" ang nahihiyang bulong ni Harry. "Yes Harry, and you know what? This is so romantic! I did not expect this! Ang tagal kong hinihintay ito, ang torpe mo kasi." sabi ng namamanghang babae at halos lumuluha na ng dahil sa kagalakan.

Then suddenly, they kissed.

_Flash, flash, flash, flash, flash, flash, flash_

Biglang natigilan sila sa paglalaplapan.

"Who's that?" said Harry, "Come on Cho, let's hurry, I'm sure you don't want to see our picture in that kind of pose. And see those in public and in the Daily Prophet," said Harry at nagmadali silang bumalik sa lupa. _Wow, her lips is so soft…_

They searched almost everywhere, they did not find out who is that stupid intruder. Suddenly, Ron, Malfoy and Cedric came out from nowhere.

"Ano yan, Cho," sabi ni Malfoy. "Wala, wala ito," at tinago niya sa likod niya ang mga bulaklak ngunit nahulog ang isa. Then, Cedric said, "I see Harry asked you to be his girlfriend and you said yes, isn't it?" Suddenly, Cedric's smile broadened. But Harry and Cho did not noticed it. "LET'S PARTY!" biglang sigaw ni Ron!

Mahahanap pa ba nina Harry kung sino ang kumuha ng mga pictures nina Harry at Cho habang naglalaplapan sa ere bago mahuli ang lahat? At para saan ba ang mga picture na iyon? For what? Collection ba yun? O para sa Close Up ang mga pictures na iyon? Abangan…


End file.
